People often desire mechanisms for sharing their faith and displaying personal reminders of their faith. The cross is an especially important symbol to people of the Christian faith. Displays of the cross can serve as a mechanism for Christians to share their faith and provide a personal reminder of their faith. It can also be desirable to store a Bible in a special or commemorative storage space.